


The Force-Child | Rises...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The Chosen one...Is never really gone...A Future still clouded? Episode: IX The Rise of Skywalker.Anakin's P.O.V. A trilogy of eventfull year's.(Discalimer I own nothing of anything whatsoever!)





	The Force-Child | Rises...

THE EARLY YEARS.

Really eager and naïve | Many trick's up my sleeve.  
Readily learning | Fast becoming dis-concerning.  
Apprentice grooming | Blackness looming.  
Bold courage | Enveloped by cold carnage.  
From life's first breath | To dicing with death.  
Blinding power | Light lost forever?

THE LATER YEARS.

Future forming | So alarming.  
Dark threat's | No regret's.  
Throat clenching | Anger quenching.  
Blood curdling | Blade peircing.  
A chance rewarded | And renewed.  
Menace no more conspire's | A heart warming funeral pyre.

THE FUTURE YEARS.

A past forseen alas | All that finally came to pass.  
No longer at peace | Power's must increase.  
Summoning a Forcefull plight | Of pure goodness and light.  
From birth to death. The latter now spurned | willing to be allowed to fully return.  
A son that is gone | A daughter to fight on.  
(Needing help to restore true peace throughout the Galaxy.)  
May the Force grant my last request | Letting me complete this great quest.  
May the Force be with me...Always.

Epilogue:  
FEELING THE FORCE.

A grandson | Led astray.  
(So reminiscent of my former self.)  
Remember me only | As a Force for good.

The End.


End file.
